Okita Keigo
Keigo Okita '(沖田 佳吾, ''Okita Keigo) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. Okita is coach at the Date Boxing Gym and a former featherweight professional boxer from Japan who held the East Japan Rookie King title a year before Makunouchi Ippo. Known to view Date Eiji with admiration to the point of mimicking the latter's fighting style, Okita was the fifth seed in Japan before his challenge and subsequent loss against Ippo. His surname is '''Okita. In Japan, surnames are listed before given names. Background Okita viewed Date Eiji as an idol from early in his life. This adoration eventually led to his joining of the Nakadai Boxing Gym and subsequent copying of Date's fighting style and techniques. Okita's skills led him to win the East Japan Rookie King Tournament and the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. He later became ranked fifth in the JBC. History Part I Two Rookie Kings Arc After Makunouchi Ippo's fist was healed, Date Eiji requested Ippo to spar with him. Okita witnessed the spar, surprised at Date using the Heart Break Shot. When Okita's opening card opponent for Date's upcoming match cancelled, Okita challenged Ippo instead, being jealous that Date would want to spar with Ippo (whom Okita viewed as weaker). At the Nakadai Boxing Gym, Nakadai informed Okita that Ippo accepted the request. As Okita began training, Date asked why he asked to fight Ippo. Okita refused to give any concrete reason. Okita claimed he would not run by winning by a decision and revealed he can perform the Corkscrew Blow as well. After leaving, Okita thought about his upcoming match, knowing that he is fighting out of jealousy, as he could not stand the fact that being from the same class as Date, he chose Ippo to use the Heart Break Shot against. When the match between Okita and Ippo began, both boxers had an in-fight where neither of them got a clean hit in until Ippo made Okita step back after hitting his guard. Okita used the Corkscrew Blow on Ippo's guard, causing Ippo's guard to break as his hand flung up in the air. Okita feinted a left and Ippo covered his left side as he figured it will be a right, but Okita's right was also a feint. He suddenly went for the body and landed a clean punch on Ippo. After taking many punches, Ippo fell into Okita's trap. With Ippo cornered and defenceless, Okita blew his guard away and threw another Corkscrew Blow aimed right at his face. Ippo however, dodged the punch and delivered a devastating uppercut that immediately sent Okita back. Ippo threw a punch but missed, giving Okita the chance to hit back. Both fighters began to trade blows without blocking or dodging. After Okita received a body blow Ippo connected a straight, knocking Okita down. After Okita stood back up, with only thirty seconds remaining for the end of the first round, they both threw punches at the same time, but only Ippo landed his. After receiving Ippo's uppercut, Okita began to fall. As he fell, moments of his career start flashing before him, after remembering how much he admired Date's style, Okita managed to hold on to the ropes and remain standing. Ippo charged forward, but Okita threw a left jab causing Ippo to move left. The left Okita threw was revealed to be a feint to set up a final Corkscrew Blow. Realising he can not block in time, Ippo launched an attack as well, but Okita missed his shot due to lingering damage on his legs. Ippo landed his punch on Okita's face, and the latter fell to the canvas. Okita held on to the ropes and began to get up, but despite the cheers and Date's encouragement, he fell again. The referee went over to inspect Okita, and crossed his arms indicating the match was over, resulting in Okita losing. Before leaving the ring, Okita told Ippo that Date will not be as easy. Okita then saw Date and claimed that he would start over as he still has a long way to go in order to reach Date. Class A Tournament: Speed Star Arc When Date had a sparring session against Saeki Takuma, who was going to be Ippo's opponent in the Class A Tournament, Okita commented on Saeki's speed, claiming that Saeki's technique might be better than Date's. Okita then noticed how Saeki's knees were more bent as a way for avoidance than Date's more standard style and his hand position allows him to hit his opponents right when they lower their guard. Challenge for the Throne Arc While Date was sparring to prepare for his upcoming title defence against Ippo, Okita talked to Nakadai about how Date was not underestimating Ippo, however Date was a genius and that if he regained his peak form, it would be unfortunate to be his opponent. Later, during Date's match against Ippo, Okita was one of Date's corner men, where Date would later win. Revenge Arc Okita fought in the semifinals for Date's WBA featherweight title match against Ricardo Martinez. The match resulted in Okita's victory. At some point after, Okita took part in the Class A Tournament, where he fought against Shimabukuro Iwao. Okita, despite landing his Corkscrew Blow, was knocked out before he knew what hit him in thirty-two seconds. Okita later retired from boxing and became a trainer alongside Date. Part II Blind Step Arc Okita attended Ippo's match against Kojima Hisato with Date. Prior to the match, they ran into Sendō Takeshi and Saeki Takuma, who were arguing. Date greeted them, where Sendo recognized Date, but not Okita until Saeki told him that he was a trainer from Date's Gym. Date was surprised to see Sendo by himself, when Sendo told him that Sawamura Ryūhei wasn't interested in coming. Sendo thought it would get depressing if anyone else who lost to Ippo appeared when Mashiba Ryō and Mashiba Kumi arrived. Sendo told Mashiba to leave, and Mashiba started to take offence to it, when Date told them that losers should learn to get along. They start to be hostile toward Date, when Okita told them to show some respect toward his head coach. Date told Okita that it was okay since they were probably bitter that he actually won against Ippo. Sendo thought Date barely won, where it was nothing to brag about when Date countered that it wasn't something a two time loser should say. Sendo believed Ippo was a bad match up for him, when he thought Date would lose easily, but Date told him that he wasn't too old to go tiger hunting. As Mashiba and Kumi were heading inside, Sendo and Date commented that Mashiba was someone who lost to Ippo, he lost to someone that lost to Ippo too, which made him te weakest. Mashiba now mad started getting into a yelling match with them over it until Kumi stopped it and they all went inside. Inside, Okita was cheering for Ippo to win while be seated with Date, Saeki, Sendo, and nearby was Kumi and Mashiba. They were discussing their thoughts on Kojima. When Ippo was shadowing boxing prior to the bell, Okita noticed that he looked more powerful than useual, and he thought Ippo must of emphasised on strength for the match. When Ippo met Kojima at the centre of the ring, Sendo didn't like the fact that Kojima was looking down on Ippo, or Ippo wasn't looking Kojima in the eyes. Okita mentioned that Ippo's not that type of guy, and Saeki agreed. Date thought something was different, since Ippo had his eyes on the ground since he entered the arena. he thought Ippo was too tense. After the match started, Kojima was able to land one punch on Ippo, but Ippo was able to withstand and land a counter of punch of his own that down Kojima and allowed him to win. When the match ended, Saeki commented the crowd probably liked the match, but he felt it was simple for a Japanese title match since boxing was suppose to be about striking the opponent while dodging their punches. Sendo thought it was an exchange of their best punches, which were the best matches to watch. Okita asked Mashiba that since he was a lightweight if he would go down to a punch from someone two classes higher than him. While grabbing Okita's shirt, Mashiba said not from a bitch like Kojima as Kumi tried to stop him. Date was praising Ippo and Kamogawa, Saeki and Sendo were debating the match, while Mashiba was picking a fight against Okita for his comment. Later, they watched Takamura Mamoru the arena for his match wearing a badly painted Panda outfit as he made his way to the ring. The crowd started booing and throwing trash at him. Speed Zone Arc Okita with Date, Sendo, Mashiba, Saeki, and Kumi watched Takamura barely defeat Peter Rabbitson. Date invited everyone after the match to Mayweather Bar to celebrate. After a few drinks, Date and Sendō get into a disagreement about him defeating Ricardo Martinez. Mashiba added his thoughts about it, which made the the atmosphere more tense. Kumi tried to play peacemaker between them, since she was worried there would be trouble if she didn't come along. Mashiba and Sendō started to get into it, while Saeki tried to help her calm things down. Date (while drinking) asked them why they were angry, but then added he knows it is because of Takamura. He criticised Takamura's match and his poor performance in it. Date thought Sendō might be disappointed with it after coming from Osaka for it. Sendō agreed. Okita, Saeki, Mashiba and Kumi decided to complain about Takamura in order to lighten the mood. After Mashiba mentioned Takamura's Panda outfit, Kumi was about to agree with him when she noticed it at the bar. They then all noticed Takamura sitting there with it. Takamura got up to started to leave, but he decided to block the exit instead. Date continued to increase the tension by criticising Takamura, which scared Mashiba, Sendō, Okita, and Saeki. Mashiba told Kumi to go out the back exit while he tried to buy time. Kumi tried to get them to stop and not fight, but (drunk) Date told her to either back them up or be quiet. Date asked Takamura that if he think he can fight with this group and not expected to come out of it in one piece. They charged at him and end up getting into a bar fight. They end up losing, and Kumi putting bandages on them after the fight. 10 Months in the Making Arc While at Date Boxing Gym, Date was reading Monthly Boxing Fan, where it mentioned Ippo was going to have his return match to the ring against Antonio Guevara while Okita was mitt training and discussing it with him. Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc Date Boxing Gym was holding a sparring tournament for Boxers that had yet take the Pro Test where Nishikawa Boxing Gym, Ōtaki Boxing Gym, and Kamogawa Boxing Gym were taking part. When Ippo arrived with Itagaki Manabu, Kintarō Kaneda and Aoki Taihei, Ippo introduced them to Okita, Kobashi Kenta, but had trouble with Oda Yūsuke until he mentioned he was Ippo's debut opponent. Okita told him that it was natural Ippo wouldn't recognize him since his appearance changed a lot. After Ippo's boxers were knocked out by their boxers, they weren't able to defeat Ippo as a Pro Boxer. Later, Fujii Minoru arrived with news that Sendō Takeshi was able to down Ricardo Martinez while in Mexico. They discussed the news between themselves, when Fuji added that Sendo had a match with Alfredo Gonzales in three months, where the winner challenges Martinez. Okita, Oda, and Kobashi were impressed by Sendo, and thought he was unstoppable. Ippo mentioned when he first met Sendo, where he wasn't surprised by it since he forced their match to happen in the All Japan Rookie King Tournament after he broke his fist against Mashiba. He added people get swept by his energy and spurred into action. Fuji wanted to hear Date's thought on Sendo vs Martinez match, but Date told him that Sendo had to get by Alfredo first. Okita thought in terms of technique, Alfredo had the edge but in terms of strength Sendo was a cut above him. Kobashi thought if Send can land a hit, he thought Sendo could win. Oda thought it was Sendo's strength before and after the weigh in with weight control, when Okita thought Oda could use some weight control. Ippo thought it would be a great match, and hoped Sendo send would have his match with Martinez when Date Yūji confronted Ippo about Sendo stealing his chance at Martinez. As Yuji was leaving for roadwork, he wondered when Ippo would be ready as Date yelled at him for it and apologised to Ippo for it. Oda decided to asked Ippo if he could still fight or not. He thought with Ippo's strength it was a waste not to fight, since Ippo was his generation's role model and Ippo not fighting was giving them a bad name. Okita told Oda to stop. Kobashi added if Ippo made up his mind, it no one else place to object to it. Okita told him since they all retired they should relate. After Ippo left with his boxers, Kobashi asked Date what it took for him to get back into boxing. Date explained that it was not thoughts, but fire to put yourself back into the ring. Match History Successions Appearance Okita has short black messy hair and small dark-coloured pupils. His nose is long and prominent. After Okita retired, he grew his hair out some, and started having a short mustache. His attire usually consists of a white jacket over a green shirt. In the ring, he wears green boxing shorts. Personality Okita became a fan of Date during his childhood years and started boxing at the Nakadai Boxing Gym, that same gym in which Date trains. His admiration came to the point of adopting and mimicking Date's styles and techniques. His adoration can be comparable to that of Itagaki Manabu's. Thinking of Date as an unbeatable figure, Okita quickly becomes jealous of anyone sparring with Date and quickly challenges them out of blind jealousy (as shown when Okita challenged Ippo). He seems rather prideful and overconfident, completely assured that his victory would be secured due to his boxing being the same as Date's boxing. However, he has shown respect to his one role model, Date, and would go great lengths to support the latter in his endeavours. Boxing Abilities Okita fights in an identical style to Date and is a highly orthodox boxer. Like Date, Okita is able to use the Corkscrew Blow. Unlike Date however, he does not possess a sharpened boxing sense nor a tactical or strategical mindset which led to his defeat at the hands of a spirited Ippo. Okita is able to use feints, being able to trick boxers like Ippo. Weaknesses Okita is simply a watered down carbon copy of Date. In terms of fighting stance and general boxing abilities he is above average, but lacks a tactical mindset and allows his rage and jealousy to cloud his judgement during a match. It is because of this that he lost his match against Ippo. Gallery Manga Scenes= Date and Okita - 001.png|Okita and Date training Okita and Date - 002.png|Okita and Date going to Ippo's match against Kojima Date and Okita - 003.png|Okita and Date learning about Ippo's comeback match Okita - 001.png|Okita learning about his match with Ippo Okita - 002.png Okita - 004.png Okita and Saeki - 001.png|Okita seating with Saeki during Kojima match Okita looking up to Date.png|Okita looks up to Date Okita showing Corkscrew Punch.png|Okita showing Date his Corkscrew Punch Okita, Date, Sendo, Saeki - 01.png|Okita sitting with Date, Sendo, and Saeki Date, Sendo, Mashiba, Saeki, and Okita ready to fight.png OkitaLater.png|Okita, later in the story as he appears before Ippo's 8th title defense. |-| VS Makunouchi Ippo= Okita vs Ippo - Before.png|Okita before match with Ippo Okita vs Ippo - Start.png|Okita attacks at the start Okita vs Ippo - Body Blow.png|Okita landing body blow Okita vs Ippo - Ippo punching.png|Ippo land strong punch Okita vs Ippo - Start to throw Corkscrew.png|Okita starting to show Corkscrew Okita vs Ippo - Corkscrew.png|Okita throws Corkscrew punch Okita vs Ippo - Corkscrew 2.png|Okita throws another Corkscrew Okita vs Ippo - Ippo ducks.png|Ippo ducks Okita vs Ippo - Ippo counter attacks.png|Ippo counter attacks with uppercut Okita vs Ippo - Okita barely standing.png|Okita holding on while Date watches Okita vs Ippo - Okita down.png|Okita goes down Okita vs Ippo - Thrown Corkscrew.png|Okita throws Corkscrew Okita's past with Date.png|Okita's past with Date Okita vs Ippo - Okita holding on.png|Okita still standing Okita vs Ippo - Okita blocking.png|Okita blocking Ippo's punch Okita vs Ippo - End.png|End of the Match Ippo vs Okita - 01.png|Okita vs Ippo match info Ippo vs Okita - 02.png |-| Other Matches= Shimabukuro vs Okita 1.png Shimabukuro vs Okita 2.png |-| Anime Scenes= References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Nakadai Boxing Gym Category:Date Boxing Gym Category:Retired Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Trainers Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King